


From Afar, Pt  2

by LoudZeldaIntrovert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudZeldaIntrovert/pseuds/LoudZeldaIntrovert
Summary: This is the second part to my original story; as always, feedback and criticism is very much welcome and encouraged. This is a bit more on the fantasy part of my imagination, so I hope it comes across as such.





	From Afar, Pt  2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to my original story; as always, feedback and criticism is very much welcome and encouraged. This is a bit more on the fantasy part of my imagination, so I hope it comes across as such.

“There you are! You really need to be more specific when giving directions on where you are, dude.” The tall male half-whispered upon arriving on the second floor of the library. Micah jumped, startled as his textbooks fell from his hands onto the floor and blushed as he received looks from all around him. “Geez, I’m sorry, man. I forgot you’re hella skittish” Theodore whispered as he bent down to help Micah pick up his books. “T-thanks” Micah replied as his crush was mere inches from his face. In his head, he imagined himself courageously pressing his lips to the other male’s rapidly. But as he came back to reality, that translated into him staring intently at Theodore’s face, and realizing that, he quickly turned away, so as to prevent the guy he was in love with from seeing his now red face. “Are you alright, Micah?” Theodore whispered. “Y-yeah, I’m sorry, Teddy.” he responded. Damn it! he thought to himself. I didn’t mean to call him that! He could only hope that Theodore didn’t notice, or if he did, that he wouldn’t tease him too much.

“So, I think I’m good for the midterm on Friday. You’re really into this stuff, are you, man?” Theodore smirked at the smaller male. “U-uhhh, yeah, kinda, you could say that!” Micah stammered out, becoming all flustered. Theodore smirked even more seeing the other male become all flustered around him. As the two males exited the library, Theodore was about to ask Micah something when he heard “Watch out!” come from seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed like a split second before he saw a speck of yellow crash into Micah and the two of them crashed into the bushes that were on the side of the library.

“Holy crap, are y’all alright?!” Theodore said in a panicked voice approaching Micah, much more worried for him than for the other male. The guy who crashed into Micah got up without a thought and said, “Yeah, dude, don’t worry about me!” and got back on his skateboard as he rode away. Micah lay sprawled out in the bushes, a look of pain upon his face. “Micah, Micah, you alright?” “Yeah” Micah winced as he tried to get up, only to fall right back down. “Dude, you’re in no shape to walk” Theodore exclaimed as Micah felt himself being lifted in the air and being carried bridal style toward their dorm hall. Micah hoped that Teddy didn’t notice him blushing as Teddy looked straight at him and smiled while thinking, “What am I going to do with you?”


End file.
